


Miriel x Olivia C-S Support for Fire Emblem Awakening

by MerrillLWrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerrillLWrites/pseuds/MerrillLWrites
Summary: Written for unassumingvenusaur's Gay Awakening ROMhack. Miriel wants to study the art of dance, and recruits Olivia to assist in her research. Both women become closer and begin to understand each other as a result. A feel good, fluffy, and gay time.





	Miriel x Olivia C-S Support for Fire Emblem Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> M = Miriel  
> O = Olivia  
> A * after the name indicates the sprite is blushing.  
> See the end notes for addtional info on this support and the hack, links included

C: 

 

O: And a one… A two... A one two thr-  
M: Pardon me Olivia, may I have a moment of your time?  
O: Eep!  
M: Oh, apologies. Did I alarm you?  
O*: Oh no, it’s fine… I just get nervous when people see me when I practice…  
M: I see… Could I ask for your hand in assisting my research?  
O: Eeek! Y-y--you want to chop off my hand?  
M: Good grief, no! Nothing foul like that!  
M: The research I’m doing is simple, and won’t require much effort from you.  
O: Oh, o-ok! What do you need my help with?  
M: Simply put, I want help in understanding the art of dance.  
O: Oh, you want me to teach you how to dance?  
M: No, not at all. To clarify, I want to understand how your dancing influences those around you.  
M: When in combat, I’ve observed the motivating effect your dancing has on our comrades. I wish to study it.  
O: So you want to understand why everyone likes my dancing so much?  
M: Essentially, yes.  
O: Oh, ok! I’d be happy to help with that! When do we start?  
M: Would tomorrow, at this same time and location work?  
O: Um, sure! But I should warn you… I get really nervous when people watch me practice… I wouldn’t want that to mess up your… um… science.  
M: That’s of no concern. I’ll just jot that down as a potential source of error once I’ve concluded my observation.  
O:( ...A source of what now?) Uh, sure thing! See you then?

M: Indeed! I look forward to working with you Olivia.

B:  
O: Hup!  
O: Hah!  
O: Aaaaand finish! So, Miriel, find out anything new?  
M: Hmmm. Apologies, but studying your dancing has proven to be much more…  
M: ...challenging than I expected.  
O: O-oh, that’s okay. I could repeat the dance a 48th time if you’d like.  
M: No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary.  
O: Are you sure?  
M: Yes. Clearly simple observation isn’t enough. I need to find a new method of approach.  
O: Well maybe…  
M: Yes?  
O: N-n-no, never mind, it was just a dumb idea I had…  
M: There’s no such thing as a “dumb” or “bad” idea. There are only results.  
O: Well.. Maybe you could look at my dances in like, a sciencey, way.  
M: Observation is science, Olivia.  
O: What I mean is that, maybe you could do something like…. calculating the way I move my arms?  
O: I’m sorry, I don’t know how to describe what I’m thinking.  
M: Are you proposing that I apply mathematics to your dancing to better understand how it stimulates emotion?  
O: Yeah! When you put it that way it sounds so much smarter.  
M: Well, it certainly is a clever idea. We may be one step closer to achieving some real results.  
O: Hehe, that’s great!  
M: I’ll need some time to procure the necessary materials... Shall we resume this tomorrow?  
O: Sure!  
M: Fantastic! I’ll see you then!  
O: There she goes…

 

A:  
M: And with that…  
M: I have completely logged every possible numerical value that could relate to your dance.  
M: The distance of your arm movements, the height of your jumps, angle of your spins, all of it in this table.  
O: Oh gosh, there’s so many numbers! So, what do they tell you?  
M: …  
O: Um…  
M: ...Nothing.  
O: Wha?  
M: These numbers… Mean nothing to me.  
M: Just a bunch of frivolous data points with no rhyme or reason!  
M: Of course it’s meaningless! Just like the aspirations I came into this study with! !  
O: H-h-hey now, please don’t get upset with yourself, Miriel.  
O: I probably just s-s-crewed something up like I always do.  
O: Oh I know! I’m a source of error! That’s what you called it, right?  
M: You are not at fault here Olivia. The only error that’s been made here is me thinking this study would illuminate anything.  
O: I’m really sorry Miriel… I was really rooting for you.  
M: And though it brings great displeasure to tell you this Olivia…  
M: I must admit I have not been 100% honest with you.  
O: O-oh?  
M: The true purpose of this experiment was not to understand why everyone finds your dancing so appealing.  
M: If that was the case, I simply would’ve asked others around the camp.  
M: My true intentions were to understand why I fail to have any emotional response to your dancing.  
O: So you wanted to know why you don’t like my dancing?  
M: Your dancing doesn’t draw my ire, but it doesn’t create any positive emotional response either.  
M:I have trouble comprehending it as more than just random body movements.  
M: I am unable to feel or understand anything about your dance...  
M: Yet everyone around me seems to be able to.  
O: T-that's okay! So what if my dancing doesn’t do anything for you? That’s perfectly fine, Miriel!  
M: No, it is not fine. This is not an isolated incident. I’ve always had difficulty connecting to art.  
M: Paintings that people called master pieces evoke nothing in me.  
M: Music has always just been random noise.  
M: Fiction means little to me other than stories that aren’t true.  
M: What everyone else seems to be able to enjoy, I am unable to.  
M: When I see our compatriots talking about how much they enjoy your dance, I feel... left out. Alone.  
M: I fear that fundamentally, perhaps my brain just functions… incorrectly. It’s broken, in a sense.  
O: ...Miriel?  
M: Hm?  
O: I’m really sorry about this, but I’m about to yell, and it’s for your own good.  
O: *huff*  
O: NEVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!  
M: W-what?  
O: You’re not “broken” or anything like that! It’s okay if you don’t understand some things!  
O: I don’t understand all the science-y stuff you say, but that’s what makes you so unique!  
M: Olivia…  
O: For years I thought that because of my terrible shyness I was somehow a lesser person…  
O: Sometimes I still do think that.  
O Miriel, you’re one of the smartest and most talented people I know.  
O: And seeing you tear yourself down the same way I do… It hurts..  
M: I… I’m sorry. I’m at a loss for what to say…  
O: It’s ok Miriel. I’m sorry I yelled.  
O: I-I just really admire how much passion and effort you put into everything you do.  
M: Wait a moment… Passion… Effort…  
O: Miriel?  
M: My apologies Olivia, but could you repeat the dance one more time?  
O: Oh! Um, uh, sure!  
*scene transition*  
O: *huff* *huff* Well?  
M: That.. I quite enjoyed your dancing that time.  
O: R-really? So you figured out my dancing? That’s great, Miriel!  
M: Quite the opposite, actually!  
M: I still haven’t the slightest idea what any of the those jumps and flips mean.  
M: What I did observe this time was how much energy and effort you put into your dancing.  
M: Even one not well versed in the arts could tell how much passion you put into your work.  
M: And as someone who is deeply passionate about her own work...  
M: I can definitely appreciate and respect what you do, Oliva.  
O: So, instead of looking for why everyone else liked my dancing,  
O: you just needed to find something you could relate to?  
M: Precisely my dear!  
O: Hehe, I’m so happy for you Miriel!  
M: I’d like to extend my deepest gratitudes to you, Olivia, for helping me these past days.  
M: Reaching this point would’ve been impossible without your help and input.  
O: Oh it’s no trouble at all, really!  
M: I especially want to thank you for talking me out of my *ahem* “episode”.  
M: I try not to let those sorts of feelings surface in front of my peers,  
M: but sometimes it just can’t be helped...  
O: It’s ok! You don’t have to hide those feelings!  
O: If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to me Miriel!  
M: Thank you, Olivia. I’ll definitely consider that.  
M: Say, may I offer up a few words of my own?  
O: Oh, sure!  
M: During this study, I couldn’t help but notice you constantly doubting your own intellect and ability.  
M: Despite the fact that you are actually incredibly clever and talented.  
M: Additionally, your kindness and consideration for others is truly unrivaled.  
M: Olivia, you’re a great person and a pleasure to work with. I sincerely hope you don’t forget that.  
O*: Oh gosh! T-that means a lot, especially from someone as great as you.  
O: Thank you so much! I appreciate it!  
M: Now, this may sound a little selfish...  
M: But would you mind repeating the dance once more? I think I’d like to see it again.  
O: Oh, of course! It would be a pleasure, Miriel!

 

S:  
O: Oh gods… Where is she? She should be here by now…  
O: Oh this is so agonizing…  
M: Salutations, Olivia!  
O: Eep!  
M: My apologies, I had no intention of startling you.  
M: By the way, why aren’t you practicing your dance? It’s well past the hour.  
O*: ...I was waiting for you.  
M: Oh, well then I apologize for my lateness.  
M: What pre-occupied me was that I was formulating my own dance!  
O: You were making up a dance?  
M: Yes! A sort of “gratitude” dance I’ve based off of our friendship! Would you like me to demonstrate?  
O: Of course! I’d love to see it!  
*scene transition*  
M: *huff* *huff* Well? Thoughts?  
O: As a professional dancer, I can tell you that won’t get you very far in a competition...  
M: I figured as much…  
O: B-but that’s okay! I can tell that you put a lot of love and effort into it!  
O: Just like everything else you do! I really love that about you.  
O*: Plus… It was really cute…  
M: W-why thank you Olivia! I too appreciate your dedication and hard work!  
M: As well do I acknowledge your…  
M*: ...cuteness…  
O*:...  
M*:...  
M: Well, shall we get on to your much delayed dance practice then?  
O: Actually… T-there was s-something I w-wanted to tell y-you…  
M: Good grief Olivia! You’re entire body is quaking! Are you feeling ill?  
O: N-no, I’m f-f-fine. Just n-nervous, is all.  
M: Would you like to hold my hands?  
M: I’ve heard holding another’s hands can help reduce one’s stress  
O: Y-yeah, that would help.  
O*: S-s-o, Miriel, I’ve been thinking….  
O*: We’ve been spending a few weeks together…  
M: Quite enjoyably so.  
O*: Y-y-yeah! And I’ve thought maybe that… That maybe me and you...  
O*: We could um- I mean we could just…  
O*: …  
O*: OH GODS I CAN’T TAKE THIS!  
O*: Miriel!  
M: Y-yes?  
O*: I’m in love with you! I’m absolutely head over heels in love with you Miriel!  
O*: Ever since that experiment, I started having feelings for you!  
O*: And now it's gotten to the point where you're the only one on my mind!  
O*: Whenever I think about you my knees get weak and my heart flutters off!  
O*: When you're not with me I miss you so much and just want you by my side!  
O*: And when you’re around I just feel so happy and relieved! It’s like a dream!  
O*: H-here! H-have this!  
M*: A ring!?  
O*: I’m sorry if this is too much… I bought this on a whim... I-it's just, I love everything about you!  
O*: I love the way you talk, and how smart you are too!  
O*: You always notice when I’m stressed, and you’re great at comforting me!  
O*: You always try your best at everything, and you encourage me to do my best too!  
O*: You’re also the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met…  
O*: Oh! And your pointy hat and glasses are really cute too!  
O*: I could go on and on… I just… I really think that…  
O*: You’re perfect, Miriel.  
M*: …  
O*: Oh gods… Did I go overboard?  
M*: Who could have thought… After fearing isolation my entire life…  
M*: I would receive so many compliments from the woman I was hopelessly infatuated with.  
O*: Y-you feel the same way?  
M: Absolutely! I’ve also been attracted to you for quite some time, yet I was hesitant at revealing my true feelings  
O: T-that’s okay! You don’t have to hide those feelings anymore!  
M: Thank you Olivia. You know, I find it funny how you use the word “perfect” to describe me.  
O: Why is that funny? I really meant that!  
M: It’s just… The word perfect..  
M*: Is the exact word I would use to describe you, Olivia.  
O*: R-really?  
M: After all, your kindness and compassion is truly something to be admired.  
M: Your dedication to your work is awe-inspiring, as is your positive energy.  
M*: And let’s not forget, you’re objectively the most gorgeous human being in the land.  
O*: Oh gods...  
M: Olivia, you’ve done wonders to help improve my own self-confidence.  
M: Not only that, being by your side makes me experience an indescribable sort of joy.  
M*: So yes, I graciously accept your marriage proposal Olivia.  
M*: You’ve changed my life in ways vocabulary cannot describe.  
O*: Oh gosh, I’m so happy too! I can’t believe we're gonna get married!  
O: Say, since we’re still holding hands, would you like to…  
O*: ...dance with me?  
M*: A partner dance!? Surely you’re aware of my dancing abilities, or lack thereof.  
O: It’ll be okay, Miriel! I’ll walk you through the steps nice and easy, okay?  
M: I suppose an attempt wouldn’t hurt…  
O: That’s the spirit dear! Okay, so first you’re going to move your foot over here like this…  
M: Moving my foot to the left? This should be simpl- AAAH!  
*insert falling sfx here*  
O: Don’t worry dear! I’ve got you!  
M: You… Caught me…  
M*: Your strength is quite impressive, I must say…  
O: Hehe thanks! Dancing builds muscle!  
O: By the way, the way we’re positioned right now actually is like a part of the dance.  
O*: But it’s towards the end, and it’s where the couple…. Oh gosh…  
M*: Locks lips? We seem to be in the perfect position for just that...  
O*: ...Yes…  
O*: But we don’t have to if you don’t want to! We’re already going really fast.  
O*: In both this dance and this relationship, I mean.  
M: I confess, I’ve never actually had a full on kiss before…  
M: And it would be dishonest to not admit that I’ve fantasized about your lips one or two times.  
M*: Or a dozen, for that matter.  
M: I see this as a perfect opportunity. I would be happy to share a kiss with you, my love!  
O*: Alright! Here goes…  
(author’s note: I have zero idea how to transliterate kissing. So like, throw that in.)  
M*: W-well?  
O*: Miriel… Dear…  
O*: That was the best kiss I’ve ever had!  
M*: It brings me immense satisfaction to hear that, my love.  
M*: I as well quite enjoyed that moment we shared.  
M*: I had no idea how… pleasurable the art of kissing could be.  
M*: Expect requests for further study into this art in the future.  
O*: Hehe! Of course dear! I’d be happy to oblige.  
O*: I’m just so happy that all of this worked out...  
O*: You’re perfect Miriel. And I love you so so much.  
M*: I love you too, my perfect Olivia.

 

Epilogue/Credits text:  
Although Miriel and Olivia never fully understood each other’s fields of practice, what they did understand was the immense love that they had for one another. They eventually bought a house together, where they would continue to hone their respective craft, have and raise two children, and love each other to the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I wrote this for the Gay Awakening ROMhack, and it was my first shot at a support so it's a little rough. Flaws aside, I wrote this back in November when I was still figuring out my gender identity and sexuality, and it helped solidify my identity as a woman and a lesbian through writing two women supporting each other and falling in love, so both this support and this pairing mean a lot to me. I plan one posting a lot more Mirivia content in the future (yes that's the official ship name as decided by me) as well as supports as I finish them, so keep an eye out. I'll update this with the family supports (Miriel/Inigo parent/child C-A, Inigo/Laurent sibling C-A, Olivia/Laurent parent/child C-A) as I finish them.
> 
> Gay Awakening is a ROM hack created by unassumingvenusaur for Fire Emblem Awakening. The hack enables marriage between same gendered units, and allows them to have children that they can pass down skills and stats to, as well as C-A support with. A few straight support options as well as platonic C-A support options are added as well. Keep in mind most of the supports haven't been written, but the in-game support mechanic functions fine. A similar hack, also led by UV, entitled Gay Fates exists as well, and that also had some extra functionalities as well as side mods to go along with it. Both hacks are fully playable and available for download. I'm technically a member of the team, and have made small contributions to Gay Awakening. We just got done with a major Flora centric update for Gay Fates, and now were working on a QoL update for Gay Awakening, adding in some missing functionality. 
> 
> This support is playable in game, a video and screenshots version exists if you wanna see what the support looks like in game. The post with said screenshots and video (link down below) also includes the file to let you add the support to your game if you have the gay awakening hack, as well as screenshots showing off Laurent and Inigo with their new hair colors. Keep in mind some of the in-game support dialogue was changed for technical reason (awakening's code is a mess)  
> Links:
> 
> UV's blog / Gay Hack blog: http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/  
> Gay Awakening on GBAtemp (download link to the latest version of the hack): https://gbatemp.net/threads/fire-emblem-awakening-same-sex-marriage-more.404061/  
> Original Submission: http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/post/153456794695/olivia-x-miriel-c-s-support  
> Video, screenshots, and support download link: http://unassumingvenusaur.tumblr.com/post/160561111085/miriel-x-olivia-c-s-supports  
> Comic by my friend Laura inspired by the support: http://lostherlemons.tumblr.com/post/158529609710/ive-been-meaning-to-draw-scenes-from-this-for  
> My tumblr: dunkhazard.tumblr.com  
> thank you!


End file.
